


Secuestrado

by KiraH69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Not What It Looks Like
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Stiles despierta en su coche, Peter al volante. ¿Cómo ha llegado allí? ¿Por qué?
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Secuestrado

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes seguir las actualizaciones en Twitter: @Kirah69fanfics

Stiles despertó lentamente. Era como intentar subir a la superficie siendo lastrado por pesadas piedras. Incluso en ese estado adormilado sabía que no era normal, no se había tomado nada antes de dormir así que debería despertarse como siempre, casi saltando de la cama. Pero tampoco estaba en su cama. Estaba seguro de haberse ido a dormir en su cama. Estaba sentado, no tumbado, y su cuerpo estaba vibrando. Se encontraba en un coche. Cuando pudo prestar atención, supo que el sonido de ese motor era el de su _jeep_ , inconfundible. Alguien estaba conduciendo su _jeep_ con él como pasajero. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados e intentó permanecer inmóvil, quería intentar conseguir algo más de información antes de dejar saber a su captor o captores que estaba despierto. No sentía dolor en la cabeza así que no lo habían dejado inconsciente de un golpe, tal vez alguna droga. Tensó ligeramente las muñecas y los tobillos, no estaba atado, tan solo podía sentir el cinturón de seguridad a su alrededor. ¿Cómo era posible? Atar a tu secuestrado es el punto uno del manual de iniciación del secuestrador. Ni siquiera un novato cometería semejante error.

—Sé que estás despierto.

Stiles se incorporó de golpe y una punzada recorrió su cuello por la mala posición. Gruñó frotando su cuello y miró con el ceño fruncido a su acompañante.

—¡Peter! ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Me has metido tú en el _jeep_?

—No hay nadie más—respondió. Su tono parecía calmado, solo lo parecía. Carecía de cualquier matiz, totalmente neutro, ni siquiera su sarcasmo habitual. Sujetaba el volante como si estuviera a punto de escaparse y su cuerpo estaba completamente rígido, su espalda ni tan siquiera tocaba el respaldo.

—¿Por qué? ¿A dónde me llevas?—su voz era tentativa porque nunca había visto al lobo así. No le tenía miedo, no después de tanto, pero si se alteraba no le sacaría nada.

—Lejos.

—¿Lejos dónde?

Peter resopló por la nariz y sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Stiles temía que rompiera el volante.

—Lejos de Beacon Hills.

—¿Me estás secuestrando? ¿En serio me estás secuestrando?

—Ya que te niegas a marcharte por tu propio pie, no me queda otro remedio—respondió frunciendo el ceño.

—Dios, Peter, para el coche—le pidió sacudiendo la cabeza. La respuesta de Peter fue activar el bloqueo de las puertas sin una palabra—. ¿En serio? Muy maduro. Peter, no puedo dejarlos y menos ahora. Necesitan mi ayuda y mi padre está allí, no pienso abandonarlo—estaba cansado de esta conversación, pero no dejaría de repetirlo.

—Ya he pensado en tu padre. Cuando lleguemos le enviaré una pista sobre tu paradero-

—¿Piensas enviar una petición de rescate? ¿Qué, le enviarás un dedo? ¡No vas a causarle un infarto a mi padre diciéndole que su hijo está secuestrado! ¿Te queda claro, Peter?—le advirtió, señalándolo con un dedo amenazador (que realmente no servía de nada, pero no podía dejar sus brazos quietos).

Peter apretó los labios, pero no respondió.

—Peter—gruñó extendiendo la última sílaba y no era un hombre lobo, pero el sonido se le acercaba.

—Vale—respondió a regañadientes.

Stiles suspiró y se dejó caer contra el respaldo. Se frotó la cara con las manos, aún sentía algo de pesadez en el cuerpo, aunque la adrenalina ayudaba a quemar lo que fuera que-

—Oye, lo que me has dado-

—No interferirá con tu medicación—le interrumpió.

Por supuesto que Peter había pensado en eso, no haría nada deliberadamente que le pudiera causar daño. El objetivo de esa estupidez era precisamente lo contrario. Había comenzado con pequeños animales muertos y había escalado hasta humanos asesinados de formas imposibles. Llevaban días investigando y aún no habían conseguido nada. Como cada vez que aparecía una criatura, Peter le había intentado convencer una y otra vez de que se marcharan de la ciudad.

—Lo que está rondando la reserva...

—Son hadas.

—¿Hadas? ¿Como... diminutos humanoides con alas y polvo mágico?—no hacía mucho que había visto una película de Campanilla y le era imposible asociar aquellas muertes con la pequeña hada.

—Como las criaturas mágicas más poderosas y perversas del mundo—replicó.

—Oh. Así que no Campanilla—murmuró y Peter le miró con una ceja arqueada. _Ese_ sí que era más su lobo, al menos estaban avanzando—. Vale, pues ahora que sabemos lo que son podemos investigar cómo deshacernos de ellas. Tenemos que volver y-

—¿No has escuchado cuando te he dicho que son las más poderosas?—su voz era casi un grito y Stiles se sobresaltó. Sus ojos estaban brillando y eso le asustó más que nada, Peter nunca perdía el control así.

—Vale, pero habrá alguna-

—No la hay. No hay nada. Cuando las hadas deciden que un lugar es suyo, lo único que puedes hacer es alejarte. Y si eres de algún modo sobrenatural, aún más rápido o te usarán para sus rituales.

—Yo no lo soy.

—Pero tienes una terrible tendencia a ir corriendo por el bosque, de noche.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto que iba de noche por el bosque, corría con lobos.

—Así que estas hadas han decidido que Beacon Hills es suyo.

—Anoche vi su marca en el bosque, es una de esas cosas de las que te advierten los ancianos—pero Stiles sabía que había algo más porque Peter no se fiaba de las historias, siempre investigaba antes de sacar conclusiones.

—¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué nunca las hemos visto antes?—había recorrido la reserva de arriba abajo y entre todas las cosas extrañas que se había encontrado jamás había visto nada que le recordara a un hada.

—Porque no son de este mundo. Las hadas son de otro mundo, pero a veces consiguen llegar a este mundo y deciden divertirse. Aunque su concepto de diversión es bastante retorcido.

—¿Pero por qué Beacon-? No, espera, no respondas a eso. Déjame adivinar: el nemeton, las muertes, los monstruos... Cualquiera de esas cosas o todas ellas.

—Exacto. En parte es bueno—levantó una mano antes de que Stiles pudiera alterarse—. No para nosotros, pero sí para la tierra. No sé exactamente qué hacen, pero cuando llegan el lugar está... podrido y cuando se van lo dejan limpio, aunque no quede nadie vivo.

—Purifican los lugares malditos—musitó sorprendido.

—Algo así.

Se hizo el silencio en el _jeep_ , tan solo se oía el murmullo del motor y los dedos de Stiles golpeteando la puerta del pasajero. Stiles suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Aún estaba llevando su pijama, una vieja camiseta y unos pantalones de Batman. No se había molestado en mirar, pero probablemente habría una bolsa con ropa en la parte de atrás. Tenía que tomarse su Adderall, su pensamiento estaba comenzando a bifurcarse.

—De acuerdo. Cuando lleguemos, llamaremos a todos y les diremos lo que pasa, les pediremos que se marchen. También llamaremos a mi padre y, sin darle un susto de muerte, le diremos que venga. Los otros tendrán que hacernos caso porque les hemos salvado el culo suficientes veces, pero si mi padre no sale de allí, volveremos y nos lo llevaremos atado si hace falta. ¿Entendido?

—Pero nos marcharemos.

—Nos marcharemos—le aseguró, colocando una mano reconfortante en su rodilla—. Estoy seguro de que has traído tus libros más importantes así que investigaremos sobre esas hadas a ver si podemos hacer algo, pero no quiero perderte, ni a mi padre, así que lo haremos desde... donde quiera que me estés llevando.

Peter soltó un largo suspiro y por primera vez se relajó de verdad. Stiles colocó la mano en su nuca, sus dedos deslizándose entre sus cortos cabellos que hoy no llevaban ningún producto a diferencia de lo habitual (no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces, pero iba algo desaliñado, lo que no era nada común en él), y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Te quiero.

Este tonto había arriesgado todo, lo más importante para él, el amor de su pareja (que en realidad nunca había estado en riesgo, pero probablemente Peter así lo pensaba), para salvarlo. ¿Cómo podía no quererlo?

—Yo también te quiero, mi vida.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
> Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).


End file.
